Surgical sutures made from polypropylene have been successfully used by the medical profession for more than ten years. The advantages exhibited by polypropylene sutures include the following:
(a) They pass easily through tissue;
(b) They resist breakdown and do not promote infection;
(c) They provide good knot security;
(d) They have minimal reaction with tissue;
(e) They have high tensile strength; and
(f) They maintain their in vivo tensile strength over extended periods.
The preferred polypropylene suture used in the medical profession today is described by Listner in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,205. The polypropylene sutures described by Listner have the following properties:
______________________________________ Tensile Strength 3.9 to 8.9 grams/denier (45,000 to 100,000 psi) Knot Strength 3.3 to 7.9 grams/denier (38,000 to 91,000 psi) Break Elongation 36 to 62% Young's Modulus 313,000 to 523,000 psi ______________________________________
As good as the current polypropylene sutures are, there is some room for improvement. In particular, it would be desirable to increase the compliance, limpness, or flexibility of polypropylene sutures in order to make them easier to tie and to improve their knot security. The problem is that previous efforts to accomplish this have occasioned a concomitant undesirable decrease in strength properties.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that surgical sutures can be made from certain ethylene-propylene copolymers, and that such sutures retain to a large degree the excellent properties of polypropylene sutures, but, at the same time, are more compliant and are therefore easier for the surgeon to tie.